The Tales of Frenzy
by Sakra
Summary: Once upon a time in Second Life was a gamer.. The stories of log-ins and log-outs seen with eyes of this particular person. Then, this person met her band. See how little steps become long jumps.
1. Welcome to Second Life”!

_Welcome to „Second Life"!_

Michiko was half Japanese, half Chinese from her mother side.

When it came to her looks she wasn't bad at all. Dark hair down to shoulders, normal for asian people, and dark eyes, not uncommon, too.

Some said she was pretty, many said she was cute. But with all those things she got one big problem - her high.

She was cute, right. Cute like a little doll could be. So petite. Even her looks didn't help her much. She just loved to sleep, taking a nap when she just find enough time to fall into the Morpheus arms. Those things in total just made her look younger than she was.

*

It all began on one summer time. The year she went abroad to visit her family in Taiwan. It's been almost three years since last time she saw her aunt.

_- Ah! You look so adorable! -_ the woman cried hugging girl tight _- You're so cute, my little one!_

That hurt, and it hurt a lot. She wasn't a child! She screamed inside, while blush covered her face.

_- You didn't change at all! -_ there went next fluffy cries.

Yeah, right! She thanked in her mind for reminding her that she looks like some middle schooler when she was a senior high.

It's passed long time until she freed herself from the 'devils' hands and rushed somewhere safe. She hid in her cousin room.

_- What 'ra ya plotting here now, Liwei bro?_

She sat down on the swivel chair looking through the mess on his desk.

_- Don't make a mess, would ya? Chiko-chan. -_ he teased her.

„_Like there isn't already one"_ the thought crossed her mind.

He sat straight on his bed taking off the virtual visier from his head.

_- What's this stuff? -_ she ignored him pulling out some book-manual from below the papers.

She tried to read it but got some hard time. Still, she wan't used to those letters, living in her father land.

_- It's a game manual -_ he stood out the obvious _- The Second Life._

_- What's that? -_ she asked without looking at him.

_- You don't know? -_ Liwei, totally surprised by the question, asked her.

Michiko waved at him with the little book.

_- How should I? You are the one playing this stuff. -_ she raised at him one brow giving him a sterr look.

_- Infidel! -_ he shoot out his hand pointing in her direction _- It's new virtual reality game! So highly created, a masterpiece of masterpieces! - _he showed off as some fanatic believer _- It's got as it's said 99% realism. - _he added at the end in a normal tone.

_- So, it truly got 99% realism then?_

Michiko asked suspiciously.

_- Yes! -_ he respond bluntly then corrected himself _- Actually, no. But still it goes around 30% or so._

_- Whatever you like, whatever. -_ she shrugged at him and left his room, leaving him alone in his own world.

*

While her cousin give up on her she almost forget the game. One night she just thought _„What's hell. Let's see what he is so excited about."_. She borrowed the visier and log in to the thing without giving it much thought.

All around her become black. While she was looking around a female voice spoke to her.

_- Hello! Welcome to „Second Life"!_

Michiko turned to the direction of the voice. There a girl was sitting on some strange looking 'chair'.

„_Some kind of program. Is it?"_ she thought looking at the phenomenon.

_- Hello! -_ the girl repeated her greeting _- This is your first time entering the hold on. I will be screening and scanning you._

Michiko didn't wait long for some rays to run around and go away from her. Afterwards, this girl spoke again.

_- Scanning Complete. You may now create your character._

_- Um, sure -_ she responded not to sure what else to say.

_- Allow me to remind you beforehand. You may only create a character once. Once created, your race, name and appearance cannot be changed._

„_This is permanent?"_ Michiko thought being little surprised.

_- Then I can have only one character? -_ she asked.

_- Yes. It is decided to preserve Second Life's realism. -_ the girl answered and added _- From now on, you will be automatically redirected to the game when you put on the client!_

_- Ah. Um, ok. -_ Michiko agreed to whatever it was.

_- Then, please begin creating you character!_

With those words spoken the background instantly changed. Several different kinds of beings and.. Michiko looked closer _„Entities?"_ appeared.

_- Er, what are those things?_

She pointed out the little flowers, piggies and some undefined 'somethings'. The girl answered the question.

_- In race of spirits can be flowers, grass or trees. In race of beast can be Land tribe that varies of animals._

„_It was better not to ask"_ Michiko thought little disheartened _„Did some freak made this game or what?"_

_- First, select your race of choice. -_ the girl on the chair continued along _- The following races include humans, elves, nocturnal species, dwarfs, demons, divines, beasts.._

Michiko interrupted her talk.

_- Can I see beast?_

She wanted to have some more dangerous looking character. Not something cute or petite. The beast should do the thing. It should do was what she thought at first.

_- Here it is._

With those words it appeared. Michiko felt cold sweat on her back.

It was there. It got long tail. It got little grey muffle as a face. The worst thing was - it got cat pawns and ears.

It was definitely one, little, cute thing standing next to her!

„_That's.. it's to much, isn't it?"_ She thought embarrassed. _„It supposed to be a beast.. beast, not some lolicon pet.."_

_- Can you change to demon?_

She asked in a hurry. She got to chose something else. More devil thing.

_- Of course. -_ the girl responded.

The creature Michiko saw disappeared. Next to her appeared a new 'thing'. This thing got cute little curly horns. Red horns and little red tail ended in some dart. The little devil got small bat-like wings too. It was.. to evil cute.

Michiko mind was full of disconcert. Was brute and evil bad for her? Then what about..

_- .._

Before she spoke to fast, she thought again _„Deffinitly NOT an elf! I will dig myself even further!"_. She was more than fed up with this 'little' and 'cutesy'. It was bad enough her kouhai always thought she was some first year. If she got herself some petite little thing, what will awaits her in the game?

_- Can you get me a human? -_ she asked giving in already.

_- Here it is. -_ the girl answered again.

In front of Michiko appeared this time a young human female. She disliked this solution, but alternative seemed worse.

_- Can I change something in it? -_ she asked.

_- Of course. You can change hairstyle, hair color, eyes color, and skin color._

„_It must suffice then. Could be worse, or couldn't be?" _She thought resigned.

_- Um, could you make her eyes white? -_ as she asked, the character's colors changed accordingly _- Make hair longer and tied up at the back. Can the skin be pale, really white?_

As she glared at the character she thought it will have do. After all it was better than all the previous one.

_- Ok, it's done then. What's next? -_ she asked the sitting girl.

_- You may now chose your category, name and place of birth._

_- Category?_

_- You may chose a magician for further spellbased jobs as priest, wizard, summoner or fighter if you prefer physic form of attack and jobs like swordmasters, archers, thieves._

Girl presented shortly some of many professions that game offered. Michiko thought for a moment. If she chose magician then what? She could use spells, but what when someone attacked her directly? Would she hide behind someone like a coward or delicate girl who need protection?

She didn't like the idea much, so she made her mind fast.

_- I want to be a fighter._

_- Now your character is ready. Chose the name for it._

Michiko stood there blankly. She logged into the game. She created character. Now she have no idea how to name it. She thought about some famous names _„No way!"_ she quickly abandoned the thought. Some animals? _„Am I going to become some stupid cute girl with animal name?" _

She glared at her character for some time, then said bluntly.

_- Mejiro. -_ the only thing she got in mind while she looked at the girl she was going to become in the game.

_- Then it's „Mejiro". -_ the announcement come to her _- Chose your place of birth. North, South, Central.._

_- Whatever, can be central._

As she said it, she heard in the same moment answer from the girl above her.

_- Now you can be born!_

And then, again, everything become dark.

* * *

**Author notes:**

I usually don't write in English, so there should be lot's of mistakes I'm not aware of. Be patient You - whom decided to read it and survive till the end of this chapter.

It's right now just a 'try'. I'm not sure how long I will last in the end (it will be decided probably by the popularity among 1/2 Prince fans, too).

As a supplement for this story:

1. Michiko is half Japanese (from father side) and half Chinese (mother side) - she lives in Japan (that's why there are used some Japanese words from time to time), she is my own creation. Her aunt is her mother's sister.

2. Liwei - the RL name I gave one of one-time characters in the manga, who he really is - it's a secret for now :) he is Michiko cousin, son of her aunt from her mother side. I don't owe him.

3. Character creation - I included things You didn't saw in manga (because LoliDragon choose everything herself without Feng Lan consent) as part of the process. There isn't any beautifying - as I decided it was a reward for Prince, not usual thing. I used some other (more fit in my opinion) names for races.

4. Mejiro - as „white-eye"

I don't own the SL or 1/2 Prince and many characters that will show up in the future.


	2. Are you a noob?

_Are you a noob?_

As she opened her eyes, the light stroke her. Michiko raised her hand and covered her face. She felt nice breeze and heard some voices. The music of birds and people talk.

She looked around and saw a small village. When she looked back she discovered she was standing next to some shrine. It wasn't big and magnificent, but still got the religious feeling.

As she familiarized with her surroundings, she discovered few people standing and talking, walking somewhere or leaving out from buildings. Each of them were humans.

As she payed more attention to them, she knew she was wrong. Some weren't human at all. The spiky ears were here and there.

A man's voice interrupted her thoughts.

_- Hello there!_

She looked to her right and saw some darkhaired guy in tunic. He seemed to be wizard or something.

_- Hi? -_ she said in respond.

_- Are you new in the game? -_ he asked with a stupid smile.

„_Does he want's something?"_ she thought as she glared at him. As soon as she came in here, someone was talking to her without reason she could know. Was it simply friendly meeting or some kind of attempt?

_- I just came here. -_ she said not wanting to be rude.

_- As I thought! -_ he was shining like little chubby sun _- I will show you around, let's team up!_

She glared at him dumbfounded. _„What the? Is he sick from loneliness or what?"_

_- I prefer to try myself.._

_- Just come with me, pretty miss!_

He reached her hand. She tried to stop him in his attempts.

_- Why ask me? -_ she shovedhis hand off _- Wait._

_- You need some help, right? -_ he stated the 'obvious' _- I will help you lvl really fast, sweety._

As he came to speak more pinky words, she felt little disgust with one thought. He was hitting on her assuming she is weak little girl. She state her 'obvious' in return.

_- Are you a __paedophile__?_

In this instant.. he didn't fell aback. He didn't rose in surprise. He seemed to found some different reaction and was beginning to executing it. She felt, whatever it was, it was going to be some charming-delusional-sweet. As he was forming his words and reaching to her, her leg reached to him. What was sure - it was faster.

Guy curled up in pain. He was definitely shocked. Michiko was schocked, too, but from a different reason. She didn't came across such blunt actions and always easily hissed such guys off. They seemed to step back, but in game they probably feel more freedom.

She surprisingly discovered, she felt more freedom herself or rather it was her leg that discovered it.

As fast and unnoticed as she could, she run out of the village into the fields.

*

She stood in the centre of some meadow. There were buildings afar at one line of the horizon and trees from other side. She sweeped through her things or rather one thing as she took out a piece of cloth.

„_So I am to survive on this?"_ she grinned upon the thought.

Michiko could have sworn she heard something. It had to be stirred grass. As she went into the direction of the sound, she keep shoving high weeds aside. She froze instantly upon the sight in front of her.

The bugs jaw flicked hastily. It certainly were looking right at her with it's big brown eyes. It was big, of cat's size.

_„C-co..cockroach?"_ as she identified the thing with most resembling creature, the bug rushed towards her. Her face turned into disgust while she felt revulsion upon it's looks and movement. Michiko let squeak out from her mouth and ran from the bug.

As she tried hard to leave it behind, she did not menage to fly away much. She rushed through weeds into an open space and stood dumbfounded. Next to the big rock two big bugs were 'arguing'. Even worse, they stopped their talk and faced her.

Having nowhere to run, she throw the cloth on them covering both bugs. As the material started moving in her way, she screamed with frustration and jumped on it.

_- You little.. disgusting.. stay.. in there!!_

Then she heard a program voice:

'**Attack successful! Wild Beetles –5 HP, -5HP, -5HP..'**

And they stayed.. really obedient creatures. There were just numbers floating around. As it stopped moving, she heard again the program voice:

'**Wild Beetles has died, acquired 40 EXP, short rope, small pouch!**'

Before she even made any move the third one catch up with her. She faced it this time. She breathed hardly with anger and disgust.

_- You.. WORM!!_

As she shout, she kicked it right into the head. Then she kicked again.. and again as her anger floated out of her changing into the green gunge of the monster.

When she ended the bug's life she heard a program voice informing her of hint.

_- Profile._

Right before her, in the air, a window pooped out from nowhere. She blinked.

In there she saw picture of her character. Below was her name and gender, next to it some numbers and letters. _„I'm level 2 it seems."_ She read it with interest. _„STR.. as strength is it then? Seems I got highest number there." _As it was new to her, she tried to decipher this alien code. Probably with some good results.

As she sat at last on the rock, resting from the previous 'fights', she looked around to know where she was. She got up and walked looking for any road without success. What she found was low slope of ground. When she come near it she regretted her curiosity. Below was some big movement of brown things. She didn't need any closer look to knew what it was. Just not so long ago she disposed of three like them.

Disgust covered her face. Right now she was irritated not frightened. She hated bugs. The bug she hated the most was nothing else than a cockroach. In other words.. it was time for disinfestation.

She grinned while putting a rock into the cloth and tying it with the rope.

*

The running bug stopped rapidly when his head splashed into green debris under the hit.

**'Mejiro Accuracy +1'**

She looked around on the cleared field. Her hands were covered in green gunge. Her body was full of scratches and bites, and it hurt a lot. She put last items into her bag. She felt heavy.

She didn't know how much time have passed, since she lost herself in fight. It was definitely time to visit town. She couldn't only hit monster, could she?

The map, called, pooped out and Michiko looked at it closely. She got a hold of it now. After deciding upon the road she should take, she left the place.

The village she chose was the same she was born in. Michiko looked around to decide what to do next. As she saw few people walking out of one building, she went inside. There was a pair buying something called 'healing potion' from a guy behind a counter. _"Healing? Sounds useful.."_ she thought.

She approached him and ask about shop.

_- Yes. I buy items and sell them. Do you want to sell something or buy? -_ he responded.

It was definitely place she was looking for. It was definitely a client he wasn't looking for.

Through the village run screams. It come from the shop.

_- HOW MUCH??! -_ a female voice reached people ears. _- YOU LITTLE CHEAPY.._

They decided to ignore it.

*

'Mejiro' got 6 level, she read in the profile. Some numbers changed, too. She felt like she fought a lot and achieved a lot, but she knew it was only her imagination that spoke such things. She decided she must hunt some more, and she went in new direction looking for strange things.

As she looked, she found. A bunch of creepy spiders lurking in the woods. This time she was better prepared. She got a pair of gloves from hard leather and some kind of small mace. The most important thing, she got lots of potions. Lot of lots healing potions.

She took out a rope and bind a mace to her hand. _„It is always better to be prepared.." _she looked at the spiders. _„Now, should I hit their head or legs?"_

It was a long 'day' in the game. Spiders bit hard, too. Right now she wasn't in hurry. Still, it was a pain, but how refreshing!

_- Die! Ugly!_

**'Mejiro Physics +1'**

*

She went into the kitchen where her cousin was eating already. He greeted her with simple bow of his head, she did the same. Michiko opened refrigerator and took out boxed milk. She opened it and took big draught.

_- So? How was it? -_ he asked her after he swallowed the bite he took.

_- What was how? -_ she glared at him without understanding.

_- The Second Life! -_ he frowned _- You have played it last night, haven't you?_

The light came into her maze.

_- Ah! That game. It was more __difficult than I thought._

_- Was it? What profession are you?_

_- Profession? -_ she asked _- I don't have one I think.._

Liwei looked at her surprised.

_- You don't have one? What level are you?_

_- I'm 15 level -_ she answered.

_- You mean a 5 level, right? -_ he corrected her.

_- Nope, -_ Michiko denied _- as I said, 15 level._

He looked at her dumbfounded. Was it amusing or rather pitiful? Liwei asked his cousin with resignation.

_- Are you a noob?_

* * *

**Author notes:**

As I keep reading again and again what I wrote, I find myself in never ending circle of mistakes. While for now I keep them under constant surveillance and correction I think one day I will come to just ignore them.. hopefully until then my English-writing skills will keep on increasing.

For now, shall I announce the title of next chapter? Naah.. You might keep imagining things if I tell beforehand anything. That is if You find it interesting enough :)

Well then, here goes a supplement for this chapter:

1. I decided it's normal to be born in different region even in the same territory. This is especially true if we assume each race got it's own home-town. That's why the place is different and got other mobs on it than we know from manga.

2. I rarely use Michiko's character name because she herself isn't used to it yet. It will change in later chapters.

3. As you remember - you can take a quest for proffesion in SL on lvl 10.

4. noob - a negative name for player who can't play properly or don't want to (it is not equivalent to newbie)


	3. Call me Neesama!

_Call me Nee-sama!_

She hit the table with her hand and lean over to the npc.

_- You slime vermin! Is it how you treat your best client?!_

The artificial man's veins shown out from his growing irritation. He lowered his head to her height then said through clenched teeth still keeping his cool. Somehow.

_- You are a nightmare. A walking catastrophe to any shopkeeper! You're gonna make me bankrupt!_

She clutched harder edge of the desk. She didn't flinch even once as she spoke.

_- Right! Like that matter anyway. Fifty pots! You know it's F-I-F-T-Y pots, not five or ten! You think money just walk on the streets to take them or what?! -_ she didn't took into consideration it clearly walked but in monster skins in woods.

_- Those are their prime costs, human girl! -_ the elven tradesman stand his position in the talk once again.

_- Yeah right! Take in count the difference in lower and greater potions and their efficiency! It's deliberate exploitation of players! Five coins it is you vermin!_

_- How's the difference in it?!_

_- I won't lower the discount any coin more! Take and trade or I'll go away! -_ she menaced angrily.

The elf gave in.

**'Mejiro Intellect +1'**

*****

She asked people around about the changing profession thing, since the artificial guy in the shop kept his mouth shut. They directed her to a large house in the centre of the village. It had a sign of two crossed swords from one side on the wall and a bow with an arrow from other. She stepped into the building and saw few people scattered around. They all wear warrior clothes and did not seemed to be players. She come closer to one of them and asked him.

_- Hello, young one! -_ the npc greeted her _- So you are interested in a job as a warrior? If so, have you decided what exactly you want to do? When I was you age.. -_ and he didn't seemed to be willing to shut up.

_- Ok, ok! Can you tell me what jobs I can chose?_

She interrupted him. _"Does he ever shut up?"_ This simple talk seemed to be challenge itself.

_- There are many jobs. Depending what you wish to do you can become a swordmaster, a hunter, a berserker, a knight, even a paladin, but you will have to go to the temple to ask more for it. There are even classes as assassins, thieves, rangers and scouts but for more information you would have to talk with Marille over there. -_ he pointed into the direction of an artificial woman standing on the other side of the building.

She thought a little about it. It looked like something unchangeable, so she should make a proper choice.

_- Um, can you tell me what to do for.._

*

She kept walking into the direction npc gave her. She had to fight few monsters that rushed at her, but all of them were weak and she quite fast dealt with them. She arrived in a mountain region and searched for a large cave. There was an old big tree-trunk in the entrance of it. It had to be the place, as it looked as described. She entered the so called Flame Lizard's Den.

At first it was dark, almost black everywhere. Soon she saw red reflections on the rocks and felt growing warmth. The small brook of lava flown from one road of underpass to other. She turned left and kept walking. She crossed small stone bridge and saw dark big scorpions and red snakes lurking below. _"How charming.." _she left the cave and stepped to the next one. There she found a large complex of cavern with round well of lava as it's centre. Around it walked a bunch of buffalo size orange lizards. She had to hunt them now and get some 'flame horns', ten of them.

She checked firm pads on her hands and took out a mace. She wasn't sure what to expect from those things but definitely nothing good, as their looks and name spoke in words and sight.

The bad thing wasn't their bites from above. The bad thing was this long spiky tail they often tried to hit her with. Some hits she managed to avoid by jumping above the ground, but most of them hit ripping her leather leg pads little ripped off and mangling her legs. Those things definitely got some big power attack and were nasty with it.

She managed to take out another one and the system informed her of seventh collected item. Then she heard some shouts from inside of farther cave and colourful light. Not so long after that a pair stepped into her cave. A slim girl looking like a wizard and a beastman. They looked at each other then the girl spoke.

_- We were here first, leave._

Mejiro as tired as she was, as surprised she become. _"What the first? Leave?"_ She was fighting here for some time and they just came into HER cave declaring some ridiculous stuff. If they were here first then where the hell they were before till now?

_- What're you talking about? I'm here quite some time and it was empty! You leave if you want, I definitely wont!_

She spat at them. Whatever right they got she definitely got more to stay where she was. It was true for her, but the pair seemed to ignore it totally. The sorceress instantly lifted up her stick and casted some binding spell while the beast rushed in Mejiro direction ignoring one of flame lizards that attacked him. He sliced through the immobilised girl. She only managed to blink once then world disappeared from her sight as blinding light took over.

*

As she experienced it before, death hurt. The only good thing was it come fast and not so painful as usually. The other thing was it usually come from monsters and not from players, especially without reason. As she was still sitting in the resurrection point, she discovered something new. This something made her another step closer to become 'a true player'. The Kill_Them_List. She didn't know the names but remembered their looks. Her shock started to wear off as her anger grew bigger. She would definitely kill them, and she would do so in the most painful manner she would find. It didn't matter how long she would have to wait. It become a long-period goal of her.

When she arrived in the cavern again, after buying some supplies, she didn't spot the pair anywhere. They had gone somewhere else. Mejiro wasn't sure if it's a good or bad thing, since she wanted to meet them to hurt them and didn't wanted to meet them at all to simply focus on the quest. She was given the second option so she followed it without much complaint.

*

She got the right amount of 'flame horns' and returned to the village. She found this quest thing quite boring and annoying, as nothing interesting happened.. nothing beside no-quest related things happened to be more precise. She found herself hating lizards at the end, and wishing for some winter full of snow to come after spending so much time near lava's lakes. The npc greeted her with smile when she walked into the warrior house.

_- Welcome, young fighter! Did you get the horns? I see you did, you did well. -_ and then again, nothing could shut him up _- I remember when.._

She started listening to him. She didn't know much about those jobs and the one she choose for herself. This guy could tell her more about it, as she thought. Then she come to conclusion she made a horrible mistake. This guy keep talking about everything but not what she was interested in! It took her a while till she silenced him, but when she did the system announced to her news.

'**Ding! Mejiro's job has successfully changed! Three new skills achieved: Rage, Free of Pain, and Force Strike.'**

She brought out her character profile and saw those skills written down in it. Her statistic changed a little and there was written her new job. Berserker. It looked kind of funny. The young girl on the picture and such profession next to her.

As she remembered the guy said something before about new weapon for her, she searched through her bag. She grasped on some hard handle and pulled it out to see quite nice looking axe. It fitted quite well in her hand. As she took a swing, she felt how air was cut by it and felt really nice. Her grin was nice, too.

*

It was not uncommon at all. It was, when we speak about Michiko in this case. Once again, as new semester had began, her body didn't recall it at all. It was still living with her mind in summer time. As a result she had to run. Brutally woken up by her mother and thrown out from home in the morning. That was one ugly assault on her! She didn't even got the time to comb her hair. Then, just one hour will pass and it would be again in the mess. She was deprived from oxygen when she slide the doors and rushed into the classroom.

_- Miss, this is 3rd years class. -_ the man's voice stopped her in the door.

She looked at him dumbfounded. She never saw him before. The young guy must have been new in the school. She expected the usual talk from her teacher and laugh. It was unexpected, thought there was some laugh from her friends in the class.

_- Um, sensei? I'm from this class.. -_ she spoke politely.

Right now the situation changed, or rather the dumb one changed. The teacher quickly restored his composed self and stated.

_- Oh, right. Right! You must be the moved up student. Then, now take your seat._

She glared at the high classmate standing next to their new teacher, as he glared back at her. Their thoughts must have collided.

„_Wheren't you the transfer up, Nagata?"_ her thoughts were accompanied with more laugh.

_- Sensei -_ the boy stated _- I am the transferred student._

„_Let's pray to Lord for his wisdom!"_ not like she was religious or something. The movie she watched the day before was quite good.. and it's phrases so full of truth of one's life.

*

It was not so long, when she got the profession. She still couldn't used to those skills she possessed. Sometimes forgot to use it, sometimes forgot to stop using it. When she fought she got all of energy, when she rest it was drawn like water from dried well. This game was still new to her or rather such game was a novelty for her.

She put her hand into the bag and searched for another potion. It was a challenge itself, since she pack lot of useless stuff into it. But who knows what might be useful and what might sell well. After short while she found what she was looking for and took a swig. She felt how her bruises and bigger wounds heal.

„_It would be great to have something like this in real world."_ With those thoughts she disposed of now empty bottle. She rose up and brush off the grass from her clothes. She was standing on one large rock above the glade full of big, old trees. Each of them got wry, scary wooden face full of bark teeth. From time to time one of them swung around with its long, branched claws. She slide down from the rock and took out her axe.

The place wasn't bad. The monsters wasn't bad, too as long as there were one or two and not whole group. Their hits were painful but didn't do much damage. What's more, she discovered quite fast that her axe is giving them quite good blows. Seems so, this kind of weapon was good against trees. After some thinking it become quite obvious, if not then why woodcutters were using them, too? She grinned to herself upon the fought of her new 'proffesion' of lumberjack. _„Mejiro chopping plus one"_ she laugh in her thoughts.

As she took closer steps to one of trees it turned in her direction and brushed it's branched towards her. She dove under its clutches and come closer to it, as it took a step toward her with it's roots. Her axe swiped from the right to the upper left slicing the wood but sticking in it. She almost lost the grip on her weapon when one branch stroke her shoulder. It hurt, but it reminded her again of her skill. She felt warmth spread through her body and saw red haze shading her sight. She grasped harder the handle of her weapon and stroke low, aiming for roots. Next tree was steadily walking toward her and her current opponent to join the fight.

As time flown, she got into some kind of rhythm. Her hits were little faster and well aimed while the strikes from branches seemed slacking off, it become weaker than before. One moment she didn't even noticed when she used one of her skills to free herself from constant pain. Was she getting somewhat addict to it or what?

She skipped out from range of her next opponent while other tree attacked her from behind. Branch run over her face giving her highly unpleasant hit and momentarily destroying her rhythm. Mejiro leaped onto the ground avoiding other tree's attack. She spat out blood that came into her mouth and was making her move when some kind of force floated into her body.

She instantly felt lighter and seemed to recover from some of her wounds. She wasn't sure what happened but got no time to muse over it. She gripped stronger her axe and slashed it in front of her. As she hit, the branch leaped lifeless onto the ground and the tree backed off a little. She didn't wait for it's or it's companions move and stepped closer to gave it an instant end.

_- Force Strike. -_ she growled through clenched teeth.

As she spoke, she sliced the tree from above into the ground giving all her power into the strike. Old wood felt down cut through into two and disappeared leaving some minor loot. It didn't take long till the other one was hewed too.

Mejiro looked around and spotted young boy standing near in safe area. He was probably two or three years younger than her. He got short light hair, long blue robe, and was holding long dark cane. Smells like magic no matter how she looked at him.

_- You should watch while fighting alone. -_ he said to her _- Those trees are dangerous for lower levels._

She hided her axe and stared at him. _„Am I a lower level? Whatta?"_

_- Everything was under control. -_ she stated. Thought, first she wanted thanks him but changed her mind.

_- You seemed in trouble just a moment ago. -_ the boy replied. _- Before I healed you up a little._

She her thought rushed through her mind. She wasn't plotting! Not at all! She was calculating.

_- So then, thanks for the heal._

She spoke to him while walking in his direction.

_- Welcome. -_ boy replied pleased with himself. He took steps towards her _- You should find monsters at or lower than your level, kid._

Those words struck her. Could be said - the hit took lots of damage. Even more damage than the trees before. Her eyes hide themselves behind her thin bangs.

_- What did you said? -_ she asked calmly.

The boy without any suspicion started repeating his last words.

_- You should find monsters on your.. -_ the rest of his words died in his mouth.

She glared at him. He saw the red eyes perfectly as he bend in half in pain inflicted by her right hand. The strength of this hit was more than he imagined.

_- What did you called me, kid? -_ she asked him with promising glare.

The boy didn't want this kind of promise to repeat so he shred meek apology.

_- Nee-sama! -_ Mejiro stated.

_- V-very s-sorry.. Nee-sama._

She smiled pacified with his words.

_- So, then -_ she crossed her hands _- What's your name?_

She has done counting.

* * *

**Author's note:**

As my lil pet found herself place in my sleeve I found it hard to write. But there it is - next chapter. I got little busy lately so it got to wait, thought as I wrote it I tried to wrote more for those who read all of it and might liked it.

The concept is still fresh in my mind, dancing and skipping in some devastating manner, so soon will be more.

For now a supplement for this chapter:

1. jobs - I didn't read the novel jet and there weren't many info in manga so I picked most usual classes of choice

2. **Rage** - constant skill that drains slowly energy while in use, players strength rise dramatically while accuracy drops, visual effect - red eyes

3. **Free of Pain** - constant skill can be used when player got severe damage, it drain slowly energy and enable to lose temporally pain during battle, efficiency of received attacks lowers, no visual effects

4. **Force Strike** - strong attack that breaks opponent defense

5. the time flow fast even if it's not shown :)


	4. Double kill

Double kill

She was getting onto something or rather someone, as DivineMelody still classified as a 'person'. She found herself a slav.. a friend. A very useful one, too. A cleric of divine tribe was a very useful being, everyone should have one of it's kind for themselves.

There was but one bad thing about him. He kept nagging. But she was still able to suffer this minor discomfort, as it proved to be quite useful. DivineMelody was one of those game-freaks who must check and knew everything. A convenient guide.

_- That's one huge city. -_ Mejiro said looking around.

They were in Moon City. They left beginner territories teleporting into the West-Norths city. A convenient transportation system.

The city was in old Chinese style, so Mejiro felt like she was back in Asia and not in the game. Ok, let's say she felt just a little like that. It still was a totally different universe.

_{{The first thing, we should buy some equipment for you.}}_ Divine' said to her and started to look around.

There was a shop in vicinity, so he rushed it's way just to be stopped and dragged into other direction. The direction of some fried meat-balls stall.

_- First eat, first eat! -_ she decided for both without leaving him a choice. Who could have a choice while being dragged by a small human with a bear like power?!

"_Are you growing up or something?"_ He did not comment it with voice deciding it would be to dangerous for his wellbeing.

_{{But next we go to the shop! Last time before you finally decided to teleport we had to visit and spy on every house that wasn't a temple. You could first focus on your character and later on surroundings_.}}

_- Yeah yeah. -_ she mumbled, then stuck in his mouth a stick with meatballs _- Just eat already. -_ Then she transmitted last bits of her attention towards her own meat-stick.

He shot up, and she relished her food. Before they it them, Mejiro was already walking toward something new.

_- Me.. -_ Divine started, then swallowed down last bit of his meat and rushed after her _- Nee-sama! Mejiro nee-sama, wait! The shop! It's there!_

She stoped as he crossed her way.

_- Ah, right -_ she answered and asked _- What kind of equipment?_

DivineMelody gave up on speaking privately and just spoke aloud to her. Since she always responded in public then his silent explanations were in vain. Maybe later she would KNOW how to use a private messaging system.

_- That kind what's not a newbie clothes but graded stuff._

_- Newbie clothes? What graded? Aren't all material the same? -_ speaking of... _"Aren't all those clothes in reality just zeros and ones?" she _thought.

There was still lots she didn't know about this game or more precisely any game of this kind. It was more fun to loiter around, but Divine wouldn't wait forever. It was better to follow him, as he kept explaining stuff about armors and the like. She was looking at the 'thing' he put on her. It looked like one size to big or rather like she sank in it.

_- It's heavy, you know.. -_ she made remark. _- and uncomfortable. How will I run in it?_

He examined her. It definitely looked strange. How many 'little girls' wore once-pieced heavy armors? He could count on his hand.. or rather didn't have to count much since it ended at number 'one'.

_- Can't be helped. After all you are not supposed to run in it but fight in it._

_- But moving around IS a part of fight! -_ she complained again. _- And it's freaking __expensive!_

_- Moving around may be a part of normal fight, but you're not normal at all. -_ he replied crossing his arms _- Mejiro nee-sama, most people would run from or avoid monsters hits. Their agility would be needed, right. But the problem is you always run INTO monster and usually don't bother much if he beat you and how hard. Even worse than that... you don't care much where the hit falls.._

It was quite convincing speech. If it could minimize the damage she got, then the use of money would minimize too, since she would not have to buy so much supplies and use them so much. Mostly it would benefit DivineMelody, she suspected. He would not to heal her time after time.

She looked again. Maybe it was not so bad at all? With good weapon and good armor noone would take the berserker for a kid.. probably. Still, it was really annoying in some way.

She needed more time to become accustomed to it.

*

She never remembered this meeting. Actually it could not be described as a meeting but rather a coincidence. Thought a coincidence one-sided as one was looking for someone and the other wasn't looking for anyone. Anyway, it was totally forgotten and did not left any impression whatsoever.

DivineMelody got some cramschool to attempt, so he wasn't online. She did not have some great results at school too, but she never considered ever cutting off her sleeping hours. What's more, she was preparing for her exams as a proper senior highschooler. Although noone would call it that way, but still she insisted it was really how it should be, not what in reality it looked like. So, she was preparing, right? Right?! End of discussion.

There was movement in the Moon City. People rushed out an in, gathered in bigger groups and everything felt like something was on fire. She walked towards the closest gathering and asked what was going on.

_- There is a PK on the run. -_ the elven girl explained _- He hunts low levels somewhere around the troll hills. You'd better be careful and not be on your own._

_- What's a PK? -_ Mejiro asked unaware of the game contraction.

_- A player killer -_ behind her stood a large warrior. _- We're going to hunt him for good._

As he said his team standing next to him nodded in complete agreement.

_- The bastard will pay for my death. -_ added young wizard from the group.

Mejiro pondered, was there some kind of penalty for killing a player? It's not like he was dead for sure. It struck her she did not think of it as a bad thing, even if she didn't do it yet. Yet? So then, was she going to kill people here in the future? Oh yeah, she felt bad. Not wrong or sorry for something. She was baaad.. was there some kind of devil on the lose?

She was again in her newbie clothes or rather she wasn't in her armor except for the heavy boots. Not like she still didn't liked them. Oh, she liked her set very much! But the thing was it was heavy. Heavy and uncomfortable things should just stay quiet and wait till they will be needed. And those weren't needed in the city either on the road. There wasn't any kind of freaking king monster running on the streets and attacking players, was it? No, there was no monster at all. No monster. She didn't took into account any other things or any other people.

Then, she walked. She directed towards some waterfall region, as DivineMelody said something about good monsters for solitary hunt.

_- Hey, you there! - _a man's voice interfered her thoughts _- You alone, lass? There is a pk in the area, you know._

Mejiro looked in the direction of the voice and spotted a beastman walking towards her. He looked like half coyote but got black fur with light slashes on his cheeks. He wore himself in grey.

_- I've heard. -_ she replied unsure.

_- So? - _he stood before her _- You not scared?_

_- What's scared for? -_ hard to tell if she played dumb or just was dumb in that matter.

She supposed to be scared of someone running out there? He could not kill her in reality, so? And what's more, there weren't troll's hill as players called one place on north. The beastman grinned seeing her confusion. Whatever was on his mind, she did not know. Hard to guess under all this fur.

_- Beat's me, lass. -_ he raised his arms in a give up manner _- I'm looking for some werewolves pit. Ya know what's in there lie? I heard some treasure's near here._

He stepped closer and pointed his beast paw on the road and land behind her. It is in human naivety, one will look for things that tempts or seem odd. It is definitely a naivety not curiosity, as most of those are just lies and misdirections. We do not even notice it ourselves as it's kind of mechanical move. The thing is Mejiro got some good, no.. not reflexes, more like senses. What's her brain was to lazy to catch on, her body improvised to compensate.

She turned back. She turned back too quick as it stroked her right there where it shouldn't. The blow was really fast and should be really accurate. Unfortunately it wasn't. The dagger did not plunge in her neck but sliced right cross her head and dipped in her left eye. She instantly moved back.

_- Shit -_ the beastman swore _- You should stayed still.._

He was clearly displeased. His clean cut did not worked. Definitely screw up kill and the kiddo now got some shitty wound. He rushed his other hand with second dagger to finish it fast.

Mejiro felt pain. The HELL of pain! When the shock dropped instantly the silent scream from her head rushed out. She felt something warm on her cheek and lost instantly sight in one eye. There was now this thing she used to do in all kind of nasty situations she ended up. The thing was almost automatically pain reliving skill. She actually stopped feeling anything. Free of Pain, as she noticed got this effect of actually not feeling a thing. The other thing was, her senses worked as well as ever with it.

There was something more screw up, as the pk discovered fast. He discovered it the moment his second dagger ended in the girls grip or rather, to be more precise, ended through her hand with his hand in her grip. He was a beastman, all right. He got more agility than her what's sure. The thing was, she seemed to have the grip more like a true beast, almost crashing his fingers with it. The worst thing was, she seemed not to care for her wounds, almost like she didn't receive any. His surprise ended really fast, as he discovered her now red eye.

_- Shit!_

The trapped assassin scowled towards a berserker of to close proximity. There comes this lesson for all, as you kill someone, make sure he is unable to defend first. As you can be killed yourself, make sure to kill your opponent before that. What's more, be aware of naive little girls in newbie clothes. Miscalculations can be deadly.

There flashed two light from the road.

"**Notice! Grin Reaper has killed Mejiro!"**

"**Notice! Mejiro has killed Grin Reaper!"**

*

And there she stand. Aiming and aiming, preparing her pose and fitting her axe in her hands.

_- It's ridiculous. -_ Divine' said with resignation ringing in his voice. _- Why don't we hunt on the normal mobs?_

Mejiro hit. Her axe chopped the tree. There was a dangerous sound coming from it's trunk.

_- One more. -_ she declared.

She stood in different angle and hit with all her force. The tree made a cracking, dangerous sound and fell down on the ground with loud noise. DivineMelody, almost smashed by it, run from it.

_- W-why didn't you shout?!_

_- A doooownfaaaaall.. -_ she shout to compromise, after the event. DivineMelody decided not to comment.

She walked to the fallen tree and started hewing it into a stake. Then she focused on carving a sharp top. Mejiro looked at her creation with satisfaction. It was bit and firm trunk.

Divine got 'I see trouble' all over his face, but stood there silently without complain and waited till she finished her work. This thing itself wasn't a problem. The problem was the thing she planned afterwards. Unfortunately he was a big part of it, to his displeasure.

She drag it into the pit below and fastened it between the rocks. She measured with her eyes the distance and angle and nodded with content.

_- Perfect! Now's your turn, Melody._

He sighed with resignation.

_- Nee-sama, you sure about it? I'll die probably on one hit, and I'm not so agile either.._

_- But you are faster than me! Just have a potion in hand and run for it!_

There seemed to be no turning back, so he declared his defeat and walked toward the distant target. The big brown bear like monster with horns and red fur on his head. It sniffed ground and moved slowly from one paw to other. DivineMelody sneaked as close as big was his courage. That mean, he hid himself in some distant bushes. He remembered his skills and decided to use one of his spells than trying to hurt the monster in physical way. The spell supposed to slow down enemy movements. Of course, if it worked, as it did not this time. The difference in levels and powers just made it impossible. The cleric scowled and rushed back as fast as he could, as the bear made a big roar and run after him.

It's big paws swung at running boy scratching his back and giving him some big damage. Divine ignoring the hit as much as he could rushed into the gulch, towards waiting Mejiro. The girl prepared her axe in her hands swinging it back and front. She was aiming, and her aim was dangerously near Divine's head. He like whole hell was chasing him.

_- Duck! -_ the girl shouted.

And the boy ducked, falling onto the ground the same moment the axe flown above him. The weapon hit the monster right on the eyes and stuck in it's head. Mejiro felt down, under the rushing blinded bear and revealing the trunk. Thought the beast did not had chance to see it in any way as it blindly rushed on it and impaled itself.

Divine drank healing potion still trembling from this experience. Mejiro clapped her hands and smiled happily.

_- That went well!_

____________________________________

**Author's note:**

It's not exactly like I know the names of places in SL and grounds on each territory. Those are in majority my creations. I know that the novel got more description of the game, but I decided to not read it right now in order to not be influenced by it's style and not to recreate something from inside the book subconsciously. When the plot of my story will got little further - it's a different thing, as I will be in a need of it.

Still - if you find something in conflicting with the game and the universe of 1/2 Prince, I will be grateful for reminding me of it to correct my wrong assumptions.

I think I should explain the reason for 'humor' as a genre in here, too. It was not my intention to create simple light parody. I wanted to write a realistic-looking story with an entertaining, funny feeling. Those who looked for sole comedy probably felt disappointed. I can only say that it took me a while till I decided for it's genres - since it's a complex thing. I'm not sure if it was a good choice, thought.

Anyway, should I mark it at 'M' for occasionally 'too violent' scene? O_o

This chapter supplement:

1. Grin Reaper - no, it's not mistake it's a „Grin" as in grinning and not „Grim"

2. killing notice - there is no penalty as both players fought (it become pvp) furthermore, Mejiro would not got any penalty as pk got to much penalty himself and was considered 'free to hunt down' - I'm not sure if it's how it works in SL, I modeled this one on Lineage2

3. since there are lots of different kind of speaking I use as follows:

_- As a normal dialog or talk on public channel._

_- „As a team channel, only teammembert can hear it."_

_{{As a private chat with a person.}}_

„_Thoughts."_


End file.
